Durch die Nacht
by le.clarius
Summary: Entah sudah berapa lama aku memandangi batu nisan berwarna gelap itu. Dan entah berapa kali aku sudah membaca nama yang terukir di permukaannya. Oneshot. Germancest. Please RnR!


**Durch d****ie Nacht**

**.  
**

Disclaimer: Hetalia tak akan pernah jadi milik saya.

Warning: AU Human. Human names used. OOC. Sho-ai. Incest. Lebay-dan-gaje-ness.

* * *

25 Februari

Malam kelam mulai turun menggantikan hari. Hitam mewarnai langit yang biasanya selalu biru. Tidak ada secercah cahayapun dari benda langit yang menerangi malam itu.

Angin dingin berhembus, membawa bau hujan. Tetapi aku masih belum bisa pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Kakiku tertahan pada tanah pemakaman.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku memandangi batu nisan berwarna gelap itu. Dan entah berapa kali aku sudah membaca nama yang terukir di permukaannya yang dingin. Nama yang begitu familiar, namun juga terasa pahit untuk diingat.

Gilbert Weillschmidt

Kuhela nafas panjang. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan. Tetapi mulutku serasa terkunci. Dadaku bertambah sesak setiap kali aku membuka mulut. Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa diam di sana.

Tidak! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Gilbert selalu percaya padaku. Ia percaya kalau aku bisa melalui semua hal bahkan yang paling sulit sekalipun. Lalu mengapa untuk berbicara saja terasa berat? Apa karena sekarang aku sedang mencoba berbicara padanya?

"Gute nacht, bruder," aku memulai. Hanya untuk mengatakan itu saja aku bisa merasakan dadaku hampir meledak oleh emosi. Tetapi aku mencoba menahannya.

"Sudah setahun sejak malam itu, ja?" lanjutku. Pandanganku mulai kabur. Air mataku terasa bisa mengalir kapan saja.

Kuhapus cairan hangat di pelupuk mata dengan lengan mantelku. Aku tak ingin membiarkan diriku menangis seperti ini. Kalau Gilbert melihatku seperti ini mungkin ia sudah mengejekku seorang adik cengeng habis-habisan.

"Gilbert, rumah jadi sepi tanpamu. Meski Feliciano lebih sering berkunjung sekarang…" Aku berhenti sejenak. Hampir tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku. "Dan dia juga merindukanmu."

Desir angin malam berbisik pelan di telingaku. Aku merasa di dalam suara angin itu, Gilbert menjawab semua perkataanku.

_Gute nacht, West. Ah, aku ju__ga merindukanmu, kleiner bruder. Feliciano juga._

Aku memaksakan sebuah senyum. Aku yakin pasti terlihat buruk di wajah. Tanpa dipaksa benakku memutar semua memori yang kupunya tentang Gilbert. Tetapi sekarang semua kenangan dengan sosok bermata kemerahan dan berambut platinum itu terasa sangat pahit. Kucoba mengingat semua yang baik dan menjauh dari kenangan di malam itu.

"Kau masih ingat, dulu kau selalu membuatkanku pancake terenak yang pernah kurasakan. Dan masih ingatkah kau saat aku mencoba membuatnya pertama kali?"

Sedikit kenangan di masa muda kami. Ah, betapa aku merindukan masa-masa itu.

Entah ini perasaanku saja atau tiba-tiba suara angin itu terdengar seperti tertawa kecil. Terkekeh khas tawa Gilbert.

_Ya, West. Dan kau hampir membakar habis dapur kita._

Aku memaksakan tawa kecil. Masih terasa pahit dan sedih.

"Bekas terbakarnya sangat sulit dibersihkan," lanjutku.

_Sampai aku harus mema__ksa Roderich untuk membantu kita membersihkan dapur. Untung Eliza tidak ada di rumahnya. Ah, kau begitu kecil dan polos dulu._

Suara angin itu begitu pilu. Seperti terpaksa mengatakan semua hal yang tak ingin dikatakannya. Kenangan lama yang hampir terkubur dan dilupakan terpanggil kembali.

Aku menghela nafas, mencoba meredakan rasa sesak di dada. Tetapi sepertinya percuma. Rasa itu malah semakin bertambah saja semakin aku mencoba mengingat tentang Gilbert. Pada akhirnya aku harus menyerah dan membiarkan memori paling buruk terlintas kembali.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Malam itu, tepat di tanggal yang sama, 25 Februari. Saat aku kehilangan dirinya. Masih terngiang di telingaku bagaimana ia marah-marah. Aku sudah tidak ingat lagi bagaimana mulanya sampai Gilbert semarah itu. Tetapi aku yakin itu bukan karena kebodohannya. Itu karena diriku dan keras kepalaku.

Ia berteriak dan aku tidak mempedulikannya karena aku lelah setelah seharian bekerja. Suara bentakan terdengar memenuhi rumah. Tak pernah sebelumnya aku dan Gilbert bertengkar sampai seperti itu.

Aku mengusirnya keluar rumah. Itu adalah hal yang paling kusesalkan seumur hidup. Rasanya bukan diriku yang biasanya di malam itu. Aku tak pernah mampu mengusir Gilbert keluar sebelumnya, betapapun menyebalkannya dia. Lalu mengapa aku melakukannya malam itu? Aku tak pernah mengerti.

Gilbert keluar dengan satu teriakan terakhirnya dan membanting pintu. Aku masih ingat jelas suaranya saat itu meski sudah berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

_Kau benar-benar bodoh, Ludwig! __Kau tak tahu apa-apa!_

Sepertinya ia benar-benar serius sampai memanggilku dengan nama, bukan dengan panggilan yang biasanya. Tetapi aku tak pernah tahu apa maksud perkataannya saat itu. Aku tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk bertanya pada Gilbert. Karena pagi harinya ia sudah pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Nyawanya terenggut dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Aku tak pernah tahu ia akan pergi begitu cepatnya. Penyesalan menghantuiku selama berbulan-bulan. Setiap waktu, setiap malam, aku selalu teringat pada sosoknya. Kulewati hari demi hari dengan berat hati. Aku tak tahu mengapa hanya kehilangan seorang saudara membuatku seperti ini. Atau mungkin karena perasaanku padanya sudah berubah. Sudah lebih dari keluarga ataupun teman.

Malam ini, tepat setahun pertengkaran kami yang terakhir. Tepat setahun ia meneriakkan hal yang tak pernah kumengerti. Tepat setahun dia meninggalkanku sendiri.

Rasa metalik darah di bibir bawahku yang tersobek menyadarkan diriku kembali dari memori pahit itu. Aku menghela nafas. Udara semakin terasa dingin.

"Gilbert, ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hatiku. Aku ingin tahu maksud perkataanmu malam itu." Aku menatap sendu batu nisan itu. "Saat kau berkata kalau aku benar-benar bodoh dan tak tahu apa-apa. Aku ingin tahu maksudnya."

Hanya sunyi yang menyambutku. Tidak ada suara binatang malam. Bahkan desir angin yang membawa bau hujan tadi tak lagi kudengar. Sepi dan sunyi.

Semua emosi di dadaku mendadak tak tertahankan lagi. Tiba-tiba aku merasa marah. Marah pada siapa atau karena apa aku tak tahu. Dalam keheningan itu, aku mendengar suara teriakan frustasi memecah malam di tanah pemakaman.

Mengapa kau harus pergi? Mengapa aku harus selalu mengingat kejadian malam itu? Mengapa bayangmu tak pernah meninggalkanku? Mengapa aku selalu teringat pada Gilbert! Mengapa! Apa! Gilbert! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku!

Hal-hal yang ingin kusampaikan padanya keluar dalam teriakan panjang yang tak bisa dimengerti oleh siapapun. Aku tidak bisa menyampaikannya dengan baik. Ini tidak seperti diriku yang biasa. Dan ini semua karena Gilbert! Apa yang sudah dia lakukan padaku!

Rasa sesak itu masih ada meskipun aku sudah merasa mengeluarkan semuanya. Tanpa sadar air mata sudah mengalir jatuh membasahi pipiku. Satu hal yang tak pernah tersampaikan padanya. Satu hal yang selalu kusimpan sendirian jauh di lubuk hatiku. Satu hal yang membuatku tak bisa melupakan dirinya sekuat apapun aku mencoba. Karena aku takut dia akan membenciku...

"Ich liebe dich, Gilbert," bisikku pelan. "Immer…"

Setetes air jatuh mengenai hidungku. Dengan segera tetes demi tetes air turun menghujani setiap sudut tanah pemakaman. Aku masih diam di sana, membiarkan seluruh tubuhku basah. Air hujan mulai meresap ke dalam mantelku, tetapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi.

_Pulanglah, West. Kau bisa sakit._

Suara itu lagi. Seperti Gilbert yang berbicara padaku lewat angin. Namun aku tak bergeming. Aku masih ingin bersamanya di sini.

_Kleiner bruder, aku tahu kau bodoh. Tetapi… ich liebe dich auch, West._

Rasanya Gilbert seperti berbicara seperti itu. Mendengar suara angin itu yang seperti pengakuan itu, tiba-tiba dadaku sudah tak sesak lagi. Seakan semua kesedihan dan air mata terhapus begitu saja oleh hujan. Aku memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Baiklah, Gilbert. Sampai jumpa." Senyumku berubah tulus, tak terpaksa lagi. "Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi."

Saat aku melangkah keluar dari tanah pemakaman itu, hujan berhenti turun.

((owari))

_25 Februari_: Prussia's dissolution, 1947; Law #46

_Durcht die Nacht (_Through the Night_)_; judul lagu yang menginspirasi fic ini. Sung by Silbermond.

Dan satu hal yang ingin saya katakan. Review fic gaje ini please…

-gK


End file.
